The World is so Cold
by Ravens Of Blood
Summary: It Began with the pandas But could it end with them as well or is it the will of the gods and that everyone has a part in the bloody future
1. A Sealed Life & Fate

**I do not own Kung Fu Panda**

**Years ago in another age.**

**In a land far away, there once was species that said to have been blessed by "God's of the Heaven with the colors of peace & tranquility. That species was the people of black & white (or Pandas to use their true form in reality).**

**They are a mysterious species, reason why is because there was not alot of history on the beast. However according to legend pandas where known to have a vast empire of there own.**

**This was before the days of kung fu and the dawn of the peacocks. All this changed when an all out conflict between the gods ravaged the panda empire.**

**Not too many people realize that the very cities and valleys they have lived in once was ruled by pandas. The places that had artificial architects that dated back to those days like the city Golden Manda now today is rename Gongmen City.**

**At the end of the bloody contested between the gods was thoroughly and mercilessly for the panda who were now on the verge of extinction.**

**Only hand full of pandas survived the war and created a small thriving village just outside of Golden Manda Renamed Gongmen city by the peacocks.**

**Over the Years China had finally recovered from and to celebrate the peacocks Lord Yuen & Lady Kong of Gongmen created a new sense of Happyness and joy known as fireworks. However their young son Shen had other ideals with this new invention and created something vive venomous to society.**

**As a child Shen parents had praise their son on several accomplishments. Yet it still wasn't enough for them for they wanted their son to bigger and greater than they themselfs were. In the end lead to disasterous proportions.**

**_(Well we all know about what happen in KFP 1&2 Now that I got my theory out heres part2 hope you like it)_**

* * *

The Valley of Peace home to the origins of kung fu as well a small local population of people & markets.

According to legend this place was originally a sacred abyss. A place of memorial, sacrifice, & prayer during the great panda reign.

It is believe that when pandas rule was shattered and ruin, this great place some how survive that dreadful disaster known as the Ko'haine Heresy.

After years of war the place seems to be the only valley yet to keep it's form of beauty.

Ko'haine Heres- Could you please stop talking about a myth Master Jang said a female voice.

What I'm telling our children is the story of how this all came to be said Master Jang. Can I talk to you She said. What is it dear.

Jang Chu Ko Jaint do you have to have the kids heads filled with these stories. The Master Wolf looked to his Children sleeping peacefully.

It brought happiness to his heart as well as his wife's who was named Master Lin Mao Hai Jaint.

Lin & Jang were wolves and good friends when they were kids and from that point on their realationship grew as they got older and eventually got married at the age of 30, then had four kids.

Two were girls and the other two were boys who had just been born.

The other thing is that the two lovers were skilled warriors trained in the Benkiha,China when they were teenagers. In a more deadliest form of kung fu call "White Lotus Kung Fu".

It orginated from the mythical secret mixed martial arts master tournament known as the Kumite Ta founded & parted by Master Oogway.

Lin I'm filling our kids heads with knowledge & history &- til he was cut off. & some rediculous myths finished Lin. But maybe if you took the time to- Boom! What was that ,Lin cried.

It sounded like someone's in the palace Jang Said. Mommy!Daddy! what's happening, im scared ,cried the twin 't cry little ones everything is alright ,Lin said trying to calm her Daughters.

Then a palace guard burst through the chamber doors. Master Jang?! he's here said the guard. who? Jang asked. But then the guard fell to ground with a knife in his back along with some behind him. "Chow" Jang said. "We meet again Jang" Chow replied.

What brings you here? there is nothing here that concerns you Jang said. Chow just smiled. There is something that is of my concern he said looking Lin. Stay aways from my wife he said as pulled Lin behind him.

Ah yes you got married, honstly Lin what did you see in this fool that you didn't see me?! Chow yelled as he kicked vase on the floor and shattered it into a million pieces.

The sound of broken glass was so loud it spooked one of the Masters daughters causing her to squeal capturing Chow's attention, he then smiled again this time it was devilish.

My my children, Lin ran to her kids holding her sons and daughters. If you come near my family i'll kill you ,Lin snapped tears in her eyes.

Then you have nothing to fear Lin except for this Chow said. except for wha-ssslllaaaccckkk Jang didn't finish because Chow sliced his head clean off his shoulders.

Jang's head rolled on to Lin feet, the sight of her true love lying dead before her set a chain reaction in her heart. But it got worse Chow then threw knifes at Lin and the kids, she looked to her sides to see both her daughters dead in pool of cold blood.

Infuriated and injured she throw a knife at Chow slicing part of his face, which gave her and her sons a chance to escape out the window.

It was grave fall because the main chamber was on the tenth floor and palace was two hundred feet tall. Fortunately Lin and her two sons were able to cheat death, unfortunately she couldn't for long.

Poor Lin looked at sons for the last time and kissed them both good bye forever. Before the departure Lin grabbed a log and put them both on it.

With the twin babies laid a note from their mother, she then heard foot steps coming her direction and things got even worse up ahead was a waterfall.

With every ouce of strengh inside her she push the log into another current that lead away from the falls and into a stream that headed north.

Finally seeing the last of Lin and Jang kids safe, Lin then close her eyes and fell into long big sleep awaiting to join her husband and daughters in heaven, while her body tumbled over the falls never to be seen again.

Chow watched as the love of his life went over the falls. He almost felt bad for what he did but in the end he smiled and looked at the Jaint Palace now covered in flame.

Then he looked to his men and said:

**Gentlemen today was your first successful and brutal victory over the acursed Jaint Family now there is now stop the growth of our soon to be great empire. **

**The troops cheered this victory will sent the message that the Valley Of Serenity has is our now! Most of you have not finished your training or face the true enemy in battle but I believe each and everyone you is worth a hundred** **Guardmens! Yeeeeaaa** the soldier yelled in pride.

**Tonight was this valley, Next time all of china will trumbled underneath our iron boots and collapse by our iron fist!** he said. **Yea China is ours, let them try and stop us, death to the weak!** The crowd roared with pride ready for their conquest of China.

**Heeehahahahahahahaha** he cracked. And with no one of the Jaint family alive nothing can stop me or my plans Chow though to himself.

By morning there was young female red panda who was taking a little walk along the steam when suddenly, her ears caught the sounds of crying coming from a log on the side of the shore.

She walked up to it and saw wet blanket on the log. The red panda then lifts up the blanket and to her surprise there were two baby wolfs.

The babies woke up to see a female stranger in front of them. Well now what are you two doing way out here in the Stream Of Rlem? she asked.

See as thought they were still young & dirty they couldn't speak. Then one of them lifts there left up and underneath it was a note. She picked up the note and read :

**Dear Stranger**

**If you found this letter then please understand that these babies in front of you are the last of my children, I'm sorry for burdening you with their lives but my family has come under attack and my time is nearly up. I beg of you please take care my kids as last request to anyone who received this message thank and god bless you**

**P.S. the name of the pups is your decision. **

**End Note**

Well it looks as if i'm gonna have to raise you two myself, how does that sound little ones? she asked. The pups looked at her and giggled.

Good now to name you, she thought for a second then she wiped some dirt from the stream off their pelts. It revealed that they both looked the same the only differents is one had black and crimson fur & eyes and other one had black and enchanted blue fur & eyes.

She took a peak at into there pants to just to find out that they were both boy pups. Well since you both are boys now to give you boys names how she paused think for second. Lets start with you red one. The baby nodded in agreement.

Alright how about Lee Hop Don? the baby nodded alittle then shook his head. Oh Lee but no Hop don then well how about Lee Chong Lin Kaint that way you'll have my last name? by the way the names Mao Pei Lin but eveyone calls me Mao Lin. The baby nodded three times then shook his head again.

So no Kaint ey well the only other name I can think of is Jaint. Then the pup barked in agreement. Aha so that's how it is Lee Chong Lin Jaint. The pup barked in agreement again.

Great now to you blue one how about Roy Bannon Lin Jaint kind of like your brother? Mao Lin Hope that said yes and as if he was a mind reader the blue puppy barked twice in agreement.

Mao Lin then gave sigh in relief that she got it right the first time.

Okay you now that we got you names let get you two your new home. But as she looked to her new sons she had notice their eyes began to shine bright then turn back to normal.

That gave her one thought in her head.

Who Are They?

* * *

**Well Ya'll know the rest from KFP 1&2, also ill be adding some of my own OC's & some from nameless**


	2. Happy Beginnings & Tragic Endings Part1

_(attention readers the reasons I hadn't been up dating is by cause my uncle charles died and so I been mouring his death so im sorry please ease up me. Anyway I want and am gonna finish the story as best as I can. In This chapter the twins are now five years old and someone might just find love at first sight hehe) _

**(Twins Pov)**

**"The Xun Gong Palace in Imperial City, was an old temple yet it looked like one of those Shaolin Shines only bigger. Life at this old palace is now bad livein, if you can stand your old ma thrown cold water on ya at dawn"(end Pov)**

**Dawn had came and Mao Lin made her to palace barracks where two little wolves were sleep with quietness and two buckets of cold water fresh from the old well. Once she was in range just as she was about to splash them, she pull the covers to see decoys in the bed. **

**Mao Lin's when wide from fear, she looked to her buckets to find them both gone so she turned around and got a cold surprize. Brrrrrrrr! she hissed. **

**She looked up fast to see here two sons laughing holding their stomachs. Mao Lin shook herself dry then looked at her to sons and chuckled at her kids little ambush. This was their first attempt and they succeeded.**

**Well I see that you two are injoying yourselfs she said to her sons. Yea we got you good Lee said, You had no idea what happened Roy said in agreement. Hmm! alright I give you A for your strategy, Ye Yea Jaint Power! the twins said. **

**But now that two are up go brush your teeth and take a bath Mao Lin instructed. A BATH?! the twins screamed. Yes a bath now go she ordered. Lee and Roy looked at each other then to their ma and said Bye then they ran off like lighting, However Mao Lin knew they tried this for this was not the first time they did it.**

**Lee & Roy ran as fast as they could, the exit was just ahead they were gonna make. Look Lee we're gonna make it Roy said. I know we're gonna make it keep running Roy Lee called back. When Lee & Roy were at the door they opened it only to be grabbed by to unknown figures.**

**Mean while Mao Lin was readying one of the palace bath tubs making sure that it was warm enough to bath in. Hey Mao! said a voice, she turned and said Ah I see Kay Jo and Tasi Qwin holding the squirming twins. **

**Yea well they put up quite a fight Kay said. Kay Jo, Tasi Qwin, and Mao Lin were kung fu masters known as the Fearsome Three, a kung fu trio of the most skilled, righteous, loyal, and deadliest warriors ever assembled. These three master were trained in the Kumite Ta by Oogway himselfs.**

**Now that the devil twins are caught it's bath time Mao Lin said with a evil smirk. Nonononononono... please dont... I beg you... have mercy they pleaded, but was no use they were striped of all their clothing and tossed in the tub. **

**See this isn't so bad Mao Lin said. Speak for yourself Lee complained. Yea your not the one bathing here. Roy complained. Mao, Kay, and Tasi just rolled their eyes.**

**Soon the twins finished bathing and were now clean. They hated it, they'd rather be dirty and dry. So is there something going on ma? Roy asked. What make you think that? Mao Lin replied. Cause you only force us to bath when there is something important happening ,Lee answered.**

**Well since your curious today is Emperor Aunial Shuray's daughter's Birthday ,she said. The twins were now angry. So why did you bath us for that ,they angryly. This is a special day for the young princess and it is a honor to be invited to the Emperor's palace , Mao Lin add.**

**Well we ain't going cause no ever comes to our birthdays and we have no friends because everyone thinks were criminals they said with their heads down and tears in their eyes. Mao Lin had a look of shock at what she heard.**

**It's okay I know it's hard make friends Roy but Lee you have Ciro your bestfriend. Then Lee remembered Ciro and started to cheer up. Alright Ma I'll go he said. Roy come with us you can make a friend at the party Lee said hoping he say yes.**

**Roy looked at his brother and nodded. Lee could omly smile and nod back. Then Roy ran to his brother hugged him tightly, Lee hugged him back with love and passion. _(no Homo)_**

_sorry took me so long, but ill be back. This I Swear!_


	3. Happy Beginnings & Tragic Endings Part 2

**I'm Back and for to finish this bitch, Yeeeaaa! Also this just a introduction of my oc's so bear with me.**

Night came and the Imperial Palace was soon filled with few royals, kung fu warriors, and royal guard officers alike, it was nothing the twins have seen beforing. This is unbelieve ,Roy said. I know, Lee said. Impressive isn't twins? Mao Lin asked It's not impressive it's heaven on earth Mao said a voice from behind.

Mao Lin turned around and saw Emperor Shuray approching them. Auni! Mao said. Mao Lin were good childhood friends before Mao Lin left for the Kumite Ta Academy. It's good to see you again my old friend Auni said. Yea well it's great to see you too. I'd like you to me two special people, you'll love'm boys! boys! Mao Lin Called.

The emperor looked at Mao Lin with confusion on his face, suddenly he saw two wolf hiding behind there mother looking at him. Hi sir Hello lordship the twins greed. Hahahaha good evenin you two who might you two be? said Aunial. I'm Lee Chong Lin Jaint sire ,Lee said. And I'm Roy Bannon Lin Jaint ,Roy said.

Muhumm, Mao are these your-, They are my sons Auni ,Mao said happly. Well congrats, but why is their last name Jaint? Aunial asked. Because do remember Jang & Lin Jaint? Mao asked him. Yes those two love birds, what about em? The emperor asked. Well they remind me of them ,also they seemed to like the name so I allowed them to have both ,she answered. Oh! ,he said.

Meanwhile the Jaint Twins romed through the great hall to the main assembly room. The room was huge it's wall had angles hanging on them, the room had a sky light, and was filled with food, people, music, and kids their age and older. The twins looked around amazed when a group of kids look it's Ciro ,Roy said. Ciro! Lee called. Ciro saw the twins coming towards him. Wat 's man? Lee ask. Well if it isn't the Mutt twins said Goru.

Hey we ain't no mutts dude ,Roy replied angrly. Ciro you know these two? Goru asked. I did ,he answered then he and the other kids walked away talking. What? hey what did y- but Lee was cut off by the sound of horns being blown to get the whole rooms attention ,a speaker stepped up and said: Ladies & Gentlemen, Boys & Girls!

Welcome to the birthday party of the young princess. The crowd clapped in politeness. In my power I present Queen Alina Shuray. The clapped at her presents. Alina Shuray was a black panther just like her husband and daughter. So that's what she looks like Guro said yep said Ciro, kind old though said Lee then the kids started laughing. Hey how dare mock her said a kid behind Roy.

What? it's the truth she looks a bit old Lee replied with smirk. The kid was wearing a face cover so Lee, Roy, or the other kids couldn't tell who he/she was. But Lee sensed anger from the child and he was right. The angered child punched Lee right in jaw.

Lee was still standing and he tried to grab The kid by the neck but grabbed the cover and pulled it off and the kid down to the floor. When Lee looked, he the kid was a feline Aw that hurt it said. Feeling bad Lee helped it up only to face to face with another black panther.

Sorry but I don't take kindly to being hit in the jaw ,Lee apologized.

I'm too but I don't take my mom being insulted by anyone Said the panther.

We'll since we got off on the wrong foot allow me to introduce myself I'm Lee Chong Jaint, you? ,Lee asked

Names Tang, Tang Su Shuray I'm the queen's son and first born child.

So you are Lee Jaint I heard that you are the fastest swordsman in China right? Tang asked.

I do alright your highness ,Lee replied.

What about me Roy said.

Who is this? Tang asked.

This is Roy Jaint my little brother Lee said.

I'm not little Lee so stop saying that we're both the same age Roy snapped.

Maybe but I still the oldest Lee snapped back.

Says who? Roy asked.

Our mother Lee answered.

Your a liar in this family ,Roy snapped.

And your a mistake in the family,Lee saint coldly

Now that pulled the trigger, as soon as those words spilled out, both pups charged at each other like two rams in a head butt challenge. Lee and Roy were in a fist fight with one another. This was the first time a fight broke outside the Xun Gong Palace and this time the twins were not backing down.

Lee was carried out the room and out to the palace balcony over looking the palace walls. From there punch after punch , bit after bit , kick after kick the was then soon ended when someone screamed from inside the palace. Lee and Roy snapped out their own battle to see what had happen.

When they got their it was the horrific and scarring scene they ever saw, it was the two master(the twins uncle's) Kay Jo and Tasi Qwin laying deadier than zombies. Lee look up and saw three men holding the Queen at knife point along with a little girl.

Mao Lin and King Shuray burst through the crowd to see his wife and daughter being hold hostage, and this made him call his guards to be ready to fire but didn't because he would lost his two dearest love one's.

Then one of the thugs said to the king: Alright King Shuray here's the deal were going to leave with your money or the girls die, so call off your guards or well hahaha this birthday girl here will be in a box along with her mother your choice.

Left the Queen and princess alone you has beens Ciro snapped.

Shut rodent- ahh I'm a Fox not a rodent Ciro replied.

Wanna be a dead one The thug said.

I'm good Ciro said in low voice.

Good so are going to do this the easy way or the hard way. A king never hands over his belongings to no one but for my family, guards stand down the king ordered.

Though the thug smiled he didn't know he was going to be surprised by two certain pups who had climbed on a support beam unnoticed.

Alright so how what do we do, Roy asked.

I don't know yet Lee answered.

Then by accident Roy tripped over a bolt holding the beams together hitting his brother causing them both to fall. When thugs the we're have way to the door Mao Lin said if you didn't have hostages you would be mine.

The brute laughed and replied I what would be yours my fist damaging that cute baby like face. After he said that the man heard groans coming from his guys, he turned around fast to see them both on the ground out cold with two pups laying on top of them. He then looked around and saw he was in deep shit, said oh boy then ran like he'll with guards and Mao Lin on his trail.

As for the hostages they were engaged in a embrace the king gave them and everyone gathered around the twins for it was they who freed the Shuray family from a hold up.

This was now the time for celebration Roy had now gotten attention by people while showed off his victory danced. Lee however was outside looking at the night sky when all of sudden he sensed someone behind him. He smile and said shouldn't you be enjoying your party princess.

I couldn't do that without someone who saved me,said the princess. Who are you by chance?she asked

I'm Lee, Lee Chong Jaint and who are you miss blankets he laugh.

I'm Mei Lin Ka Shuray she said as she took off her cover up. When Lee got a glimpse at her his jaw literally dropped. Mei w looked as if she was Lee's age but more beautiful than her mother because her fur was black and violet like her eyes.

Wow he said

Wow what she asked

you- your beautiful he said

Mei just blushed and said thanks and you are very handsome yourself, now it was Lee's turn to blush. Lee face the turn red as a cherry under his fur when Mei walk up and kissed him the nose before walking inside to the party.

Lee just watched her go by then thought to himself: okay I can stay out side or go and get kissed again.

Lee looked around said aww bucket and left to find Mei.

**I'm back**


End file.
